A True Dancer?
by writingtiger
Summary: Updated. It was so simple. Why hadn't she seen it before?
1. Default Chapter

Maureen dropped her books on her desk. "You look exhausted," her roommate Cecilia commented. "Thanks," she replied, throwing herself onto her dormitory cot. She looked at the digital alarm clock, blankly reading 8:30. "I've been in the library since lunchtime doing research for that paper. Professor Groden is such a beast." Cecilia looked at her sympathetically. "It does seem pretty harsh considering it's only the first week. In her collapse Maureen had left the door wide open.

"Excuse me," a young woman said, poking her head into the room, "can you tell me where I might find Room 215." "I'll show you," Maureen volunteered. "Thanks. These dorms are like mazes," the young woman commented. I'm Lisa by the way." "Maureen. Here let me take that box," she offered as Lisa struggled with her luggage. "Thanks. I know I should have put my dancing clothes in with my suitcase but it would take up at least half of it." "Dance clothes?" "Yeah, that's my major. I especially love ballet." "I used to dance ballet. I actually went to ABA." "I take it your major is dance too then?" She smiled. "Not anymore. Actually it's psychology." Lisa smiled politely, but Maureen could tell Lisa thought she was crazy. "Your room is right here," she pointed out.

As she walked back to her room, she wondered the same question she had wondered since the day after the big recital. She was happier, but there was still a hole that she hadn't felt with she was on toe. "So have you thought about what you're doing for the weekend?" Cecilia pounced when she walked back in. "Why?" "There's a mixer at the Gamma Alpha house. That's the one Josh is in," she explained. Josh was just one in the endless sea of her crushes. Maureen swore she changed guys like some people changed socks. "Actually I'm going home for the weekend," she replied.

She looked around her old room as though seeing it for the first time. Her pink ballet slippers hung by a nail, on the wall, their pink ribbons dangling loosely. Another wall held the mementos of her career. Team pictures mingled with trophies and ribbons. Ballet posters were everywhere. She opened a drawer and took out a box. In it were her toe shoes. On a whim she put them on. They felt so natural on her feet. She rose up on them to see if she could still do it. Sure enough, she still had it. "Maureen, are you having regrets?" her mother asked from the doorway. She looked up like a startled deer caught in the headlights. "No. I was just seeing if they still fit," she responded tensely. Her mother started seeing a therapist shortly after the recital. It had helped ease the tension over the abrupt change in her career path, but she knew that her mother still was not okay over her decision. Her mother took a deep breath. 'A counseling technique,' Maureen thought. "Let's go get ice cream. After all it's not every weekend you're home from college," she suggested after a long second.

She returned on Sunday night feeling more unsettled than ever. Monday was no better. Picking up her mail, she found a letter from Jody. She couldn't explain why she couldn't bring herself to read it. 'Not right now,' she told herself. It was the paper that was coming up. It was dealing with an area where she wasn't comfortable, and she was trying to run back to a world she knew. "I'm not trying. I'm happy," she told herself almost angrily. "What are you happy about?" Cecilia asked. "Just the fact that my rough draft is almost finished," she replied gaily. "But your laptop is over there." "Yes it is. I'm taking a break, and if you'll excuse me, I'm going on a soda run. Do you need anything?" Cecilia shook her head no as she pulled out a script. She had lines to memorize and drastically short time to do it in.

She fumbled around in her pocket for change. She had to have a quarter or two. Finally finding the amount she needed, she slipped it in and made her selection. Regular, not diet. Diet was all she had drank in her dancing days, and it made the sodas she enjoyed now seem almost decadent. "Hello." "Oh hi Lisa." Rats of all the people that could have been behind her. Lisa wore the look that Maureen knew all too well. Skin flushed from dancing, Loose T- shirt and athletic pants to cover her dance wear. Hair pulled back to keep from flying in her face. She denied the twinge of envy, and made a quick getaway, muttering some excuse about the library.

After wandering for a while around campus, she decided a drive might help. She fumbled in her pocket for her keys, remembering she had left them in her dorm room. She opened the door to find her roommate attempt the clumsiest double pliet she had ever seen. "That's it, I've lost it," she cried. "Maureen, I need your help." "Please don't tell me you're changing your major to dance because that was the worst pliet I have ever seen." "No, it's for the autumn production of "Cant Take It with You. I'm Essie who's supposed to be the world's worst ballerina." "Congratulations." "Look," she started. "No don't even think it. I've told you." "I know you don't dance anymore, but if you could help me come up with a routine that's halfway believable..." "No..." I'll be forever in your debt." "No." "Please?" "No." "Not even with a cherry on top," she begged. Her look was so comical, Cecilia left her no choice but to laugh and give in.

They went down to the open dance studio. "1...and 2..." she instructed taking Cecilia through a common stretch workout. She knew that Cecilia would be dancing for a relative few minutes in the play, but Cecilia had insisted that learning the moves of a ballerina would help her immensely. "Now let's start with 1st position. No move that foot just a little to your right," she pointed out as they faced each other at the barre. While she was teaching she got so caught up in the moment, in ballet, in the world of dance, it was finally Cecilia who gave out. "I really appreciate your help, but I am way tired." "No wonder, we've only been dancing for an hour," Maureen commented, as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

She couldn't believe it. 'For someone who doesn't want to dance anymore, you sure found that fun,' a voice inside her said. It was getting to hard to ignore. Was she the budding psychologist, out to save every girl that had an eating disorder? Was she a daughter rebelling against her mother? Underneath all that, was there still a dancer? She went about her evening as though nothing were going on. She studied a little, went bowling with some of her roommates, and had dinner. When she finally went to bed, instead of going to sleep, she lay half the night staring at the ceiling.

"Now our next discussion is going to be on Multiple Personality Disorders. Usually when someone develops such a disorder, it's a way of running from themselves, trying to forget something or hide something. I would like each of you to write a paper..." a collective groan from the class cut off the professors next words. "You only have to write a page," he assured the dreading students. "I'm going to have my hands full grading your reports. Class dismissed." I'm going to have to face this,' she thought. She hadn't wanted to, but it was coming at her more and more.

She decided the safest way to start was by reading Jodie's letter. Coopers dance company was doing really well, despite the uproar caused by the assistant choreographer who was causing an uproar by moving to Las Vegas to handle one of the shows down there. She was living in a brownstone outside of Manhattan with a few of the girls from the ballet, while Charlie was living not more than a block away. They were getting to be quite close. Maureen sat back remembering how close she had gotten to some of the people she had danced with. She slipped back into a time when dancing was everything. She would be lost in another world when she fell into those routines. Her eye caught the course catalog. Maybe it wasn't too late. 'Just this semester,' she told herself. 'Just to see.'

"Maureen, how are you?" "Oh hi Lisa." "I had gotten the impression you were trying to stay away from dance. "Well I thought taking a class wouldn't hurt. I'm a little out of shape." Lisa nodded understandingly. "I remember once when I broke my leg. After about six weeks I couldn't wait to get back." "Is that the teacher?" Maureen asked Lisa as she saw a tall woman with dark hair enter the room. Lisa nodded, and Maureen excused herself to get her to sign her class addition slip.

"I don't know. Have you ever danced before?" "I've danced since I was five, and I studied at ABA." The teacher instantly signed her slip. "It's good to have you in my class." "Thank you.." The teacher smiled. "Just call me Jane."

"Okay class. We're through for today. Maureen can I see you for a minute?" Her stomach dropped. 'I'm not good enough. I should have never tried to come back.' "How long has it been since you last danced?" Jane asked. "Uh, just a few months." "You're good. Probably my best student." "Thank you." "The big project for this class is a recital. I'd like you to choreograph one of the numbers." Maureen panicked. She couldn't get so involved. This was supposed to be just a casual class, not one she had a major assignment for. "Is that something you think you can do?" Jane asked, looking at her quizzically. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. An Unlikely Friend?

Her classes done for the day, she hurried back to her dorm room. It had to be there. Please let it have come with the things she brought to college. Rummaging through her CD's, she breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the bottom. She was going to let some "Canned Heat" loose. She spent an hour just getting reacquainted with the things that used to be second nature to her. It was all too soon that she had to stop her homework, and get her psychology paper done. She didn't mind it as much suddenly. She understood it. After all, wasn't she a case of Multiple Personalities waiting to happen?

The next morning she woke up with a feeling of excitement. She hadn't felt that way since the days at ABA, before she developed her disorder, and her world started caving in. "This is not going to be professional," she told herself. "Just fun." The weeks started to fly. She tried to speed through her other homework so she could spend more time on her dance assignment. To her chagrin, she'd had to tone it down some, since none of the girls who were dancing with her had had near the experience that she'd had, but by dress rehearsal, there was a critic in the audience, watching the "Canned Heat" number with great interest.

He'd never really bothered to look at the college performances before. Usually he was busy with the bigger ballets and touring companies, but a cousin of his was a stage manager, and invited him to come and check it out.

"Go away," Maureen murmured as Cecilia tried to shake her awake. She opened one eye to look at the clock. It read seven a.m.

"Maureen, you have got to wake up," Cecilia insisted.

Maureen sat up. "This is a Saturday. I do not have any classes. It had better be a matter of life and death."

"How about a good review?" she asked, as she waved the paper in front of Maureen.

Mauren grabbed it. The headline read "A Sensational College Performance."

"Ack, he liked it," she bubbled. She was instantly awake and out of bed. "It's good, and I choreographed it, and it's still good," she exclaimed.

She took the paper with her opening night. Thankfully the reviewer had given the dancers as much credit as he had the choreographer. She was so proud of her girls. It took her mind off the fact that her mother was in the audience. She had gotten better with counseling, and was starting to embrace Maureen more for who she was, but it was still an uphill battle some days. On the last night of the run, there was also another member of the audience that Maureen wasn't expecting. Sitting at an angle that spoke arrogance, he watched the stage with great interest, wondering if there were any dancers in the group he might want to put in his company.

"Maureen", she heard someone call, as audience members started to drift backstage to hug and congratulate.

"Cooper Nelson. You're the last person I expected to see here."

"I want to make you a job offer."

"You heard I don't dance anymore?"  
"Very funny. I wouldn't want you to dance for me anyway after that little psychotic meltdown," he said smoothly.  
"You are such an ass," she said, and turned from him to look for her mom who had been in the crowd.  
"Wait Maureen. I don't want you as a dancer, but I would sure love to have you as a choreographer. You heard my other one is leaving?"

"Jodie may have mentioned it. Look Cooper. I really don't know."

"Look here's my card, and the number of the hotel I'm staying at is on the back.I'm going to be here a few days at least because I recruit my dancers from college. So give me a call. We'll do lunch."

She figured it certainly wouldn't hurt to talk with Copper a little more. That's why she was waiting for him in the lobby at one of the nicer restaurants in town, and that's why she was wearing a black suit that clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was done a bit nicer than usual. "What's the occasion?" Cecilia had asked as she observed her roommates preparations.

"I have a business meeting," she replied coolly as she spritzed on a little perfume. It's still is a business meeting,' she reminded herself as she saw Cooper arrive. He was dressed up more than she had ever seen him, and her heart skipped a beat as she took in how handsome he looked. As he greeted her, she could smell his cologne. Oh, how could he be wearing the kind that made her knees grow weak? 'Business Maureen,' she reminded herself as they sat down and were handed menus. They talked about his company, and he really pounded on how beneficial it would be for her to come on as a choreographer. "I'll even let you dance if you change your mind," he promised.

Little by little the conversation started to turn personal. Cooper reported on how annoying it was that Charlie was around the studio almost every day to pick Jodie up, drop her off, or take her out to lunch. Her heart went out to him as she sensed how much pain she was in. She and Jim had broken things off, and it still hurt to think about him with the girl he dumped her for, and that had been over the summer, which had long faded into the current mid-November night, the frigid air brightened by the onslaught of holiday decorations.

It was snowing when they walked out of the restaurant after dinner. She was ready to say goodnight when one of her high heels toppled. She let out a cry of pain as her ankle twisted and she fell to the icy ground. Cooper helped her up. "Are you okay?" "I'll be fine," she said as she tried to hop to her car. "Oh no you don't. Since my hotel room is right next to this restaurant, why don't we go there, and at least put some ice on your ankle."

"What about my car? They'll tow it."

"No. I'll come back and get it for you."

He settled her into his suite, and left to repark her vehicle. While he was gone, she reflected on how different Cooper seemed to be. He still had that air of an arrogant jerk, but he had seemed to turn it into part of his charm, being much nicer than the recluse she casually knew in New York.

He came back with a DVD he had rented from the front desk. He popped it in, and settled next to her. He wasn't settling into her, but still in pleasantly close proximity. It was more boring than they expected. Before long they were both asleep.

The unfamiliar buzz of an alarm clock woke her the next morning. She opened her eyes to find Cooper cuddled next to her. He seemed just as confused as she as they sat up. "Did we sleep together?" he joked.

"I don't kiss and tell on a first date," she retorted playfully as she removed the ice pack that had formed into a bag of water during the night.

"How's your ankle?"

"I think it's well enough to drive home with. Thank you for last night."

She marveled at how comfortable that morning had been as she drove home from school for the holidays. It was like they had known each other for a lot longer and better than they had previously. It should have been awkward, but somehow it was rather on the pleasant side. Despite the fact that Cooper was in town for a business trip, he managed to fit in a movie with her the next night. This time he didn't fall asleep, but he hugged her for a pretty long time as he bid her goodnight at her dormitory.

She walked in the door, picking up instantly on the spices that filled the air. "Hello Maureen," her mom greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Mom, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You're covered in flour."

"That's because I was waiting for you to come home and help me," she said. "I'm making us a big Thanksgiving dinner with all the trimmings, and your father will be joining us."

Maureen was wondering if she should call her mother's therapist. Her mother never had been June Cleaver, now she was starting to remind her of her clone. The fact that her father was arriving was something she found a bit alarming. "Why is he coming? I thought you two hated each other."

Her mother turned around, and Maureen suddenly saw that she was serious. "Maureen, over the years, I've been a pretty unhappy person. That was why your father and I divorced. Then I was able to hide behind you, and when you stopped dancing, I had no more options. No more hiding places. There was just me. Your father and I have talked, and we get along quite a bit better than we used to."


	3. The World She Has Known

Thanksgiving Day passed like a dream. Maureen and her mother spent the better part of the day together baking and talking. Maureen felt as though she'd been adopted by another mother. For once, she was acting like a mom, and not a manager. They talked about everything except Maureen's run-in with Cooper. Her father arrived at four and as her mother had told her, her parents seemed to get along better than she had ever remembered.

On Monday, Maureen took the subway from her mom's home in Queen's into Manhattan. Her intention was Christmas shopping. For the entire subway ride, she absentmindedly fingered a business card that was in her coat pocket. She took it out if her pocket and took a look at the address. It wouldn't hurt to run by there, and check out the studio.

"Maureen."

She turned around. "Charlie. Hi."

"What are you doing in New York?"

"Well I'm visiting my mom for the holidays, and I figured while I was here, it might be fun to see what all the fuss about Cooper's studio is about."

"Well, why don't we walk over there together? I was actually on my way to pick up Jodie for lunch."

"Okay. So how's life with ABA been treating you?"

"Jonathan's still got something stuck up his you know what, but other than that, it's been pretty good."

They arrived at the theater as the company's morning rehearsal was finishing up. Jodie waved at Charlie from the stage, and then took another look as she realized who was standing next to him.

"Maureen, it's so good to see you." Jodie exclaimed, as she hurried down the steps to them.

"Jodie, it's great to see you."

"Are you going to join us for lunch?"

"Actually I'm going to give her the grand tour," Cooper said, as he strolled up behind them.

"Okay well, we'll see you guys later," Charlie said as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Maureen, what a surprise."

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by and check it out."

"Well, it's pretty humble now, but give it a few years."

"No, it's amazing," Maureen assured him as she took in the theater.

He took her around, showing her the dressing rooms, and the green room. Maureen could tell that the theater was his pride and joy.

"You should check out a performance while you're here," he said.

"I might be persuaded."

"So I was thinking of going to lunch."

"All by yourself?"

"I will be unless someone wants to go with me."

"Okay."

Over Chinese takeout, they had made plans for after his performance that night.

Maureen was struggling inside. Part of her wanted to stay in New York, work with Cooper every day, live in Manhattan, and spend more time with her parents. Every day her parents seemed closer and closer to getting back together. Then there was the part of her that had come too far to go back. She had fought long and hard to gain the independence she now had. However, would she really be going back to how it was before? She would still be living life on her terms. Her mother would no longer control her dancing career. Then there was her mother. How would her mother take her return to dancing, in the event that she decided she wanted to return? Would it send her running back to therapy again?

One free afternoon, she and Cooper went ice skating at Rockefeller Center. It was a bright day, the freshly fallen snow gleaming prettily all around them. "So have you given any more thought to my offer?" he asked casually as they laced up their skates.

"I have," she said, concentrating on her laces as though they were the most important things in the world.

"And have you made a decision?"

She sighed, and looked at him. "I've given it some serious thought. You'll have an answer before I go back to school if I decide to go back."

"Fair enough," he said as he stood and grabbed her hand leading her out onto the ice.

"Don't sprain your ankle now," he teased her.

"Ha, I could skate circles around you," she insisted, and took off.

Afterward they took a walk though Central Park.

"You know, I don't want to pressure you."

"I know."

"But I would really like you to come and work with me." "

"I know," she said, looking at him.

They had come to a standstill. Before she knew it, he had taken her into his arms, and kissed her.

The next day all she could think about was that kiss. She could still feel it on her lips. Cooper was incredibly busy with his company that day so she wouldn't be able to see him. 'You know there's a way to change that so you can see him every day regardless of how busy he may be,' she thought. She also thought of another option, and spent part of the afternoon doing a little research, contemplating on how easy it would be to transfer to NYU. She was ignoring a more important question of if she really even wanted to go back to school.

That night as she helped her mom put up Christmas decorations, her cell phone rang. She immediately answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi there beautiful."

Oh hi Cooper," she purred as she wandered into her bedroom for more privacy."

"I was just thinking about you."

"That's interesting because I was just thinking about you."

They talked for a little bit longer about various topics. Thankfully he didn't bring up the choreography position. She was still in an emotional cyclone about what to do with that. The part of her that longed to go back was at war with the part that said she'd be opening Pandora's Box if she did.

"Who was that Maureen?" her mom asked as Maureen came back into the living room to help her string lights.

"Uh, just somebody."

"Who's Cooper?"

"Uh – well…" she picked up a wreath and started to adjust it while she thought of a good cover-up.

Her mom broke in "Maureen for heavens sake, tell me you're not seeing Cooper Nelson." "And if I am?"

"I can't stop you. You're an adult and need to make your own choices. However do you realize what a stupid choice you're making? Or have you conveniently forgotten how he was at ABA."

"He's changed since then."

"Men don't change."

"You're giving daddy a second chance."

"With your father and me, I was the problem. Not him."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Because I knew you'd be upset."

Maureen prepared herself for the ranting she knew was about to break loose. However her mother softened. "I'm not upset. I just want to protect my daughter. I'm not going to stop you from seeing him. You're too old for me to do that. But I do hope you realize

what you're doing before it's too late."

"I'm being careful."

"I hope so."

It was two a.m. and she still couldn't sleep. Turning on her bedside lamp, she dug through one of the crates she had brought home from school that contained a notebook. Grabbing a pen off her desk, she sat Indian style on her bed. She drew a line down the center of the page, and another line across the top. At the top of one column she scrawled "going back to dance". At the top of the second one, she scrawled "going back to school." She had to decide something and fast. The deadline for spring registration was in the next two weeks. She stared at the page for a long time.

Under "going back to school", she couldn't bring herself to write that she'd have a future. Either way she would have one. She realized too, that this was not her only chance to get a college education. On the other hand, it might be harder as she got older. She might have kids some day. That brought up an interesting point for being a choreographer. She could still choreograph if she was pregnant. She had never thought of some of the benefits that she'd enjoy being a choreographer instead of a dancer. Then on the other hand, she could also counsel people while pregnant so that wasn't much help.

Yet there would come a day when she wouldn't be able to dance anymore. Someday she would be too old to pliet and jette to her heart's content. That day would come much sooner, she was sure, than her ability to help people through hard times. Under the dance column she wrote "be with Cooper." She would never admit that she was falling harder and harder for Cooper every day. Yet while they had been seeing each other there had been no agreements for anything exclusive. It might be better for her to get out of Cooper's spell while she still could.

Under school, she wrote "live on my own". While she hadn't necessarily enjoyed sharing a bathroom, or having to walk down a long hall to get to it, she enjoyed the freedom of living on her own. The rules of her dormitory had been relatively relaxed, and she answered to no one. Her mother may not have been running every move she made now, but she would definitely know about everything that went on if she moved back home permanently, and wonder where Maureen was at on nights she stayed out late. If she had been living at home that first date she had with Cooper, her mother would have freaked out. Cecilia however had gleefully pounced on her the minute she walked in, wanting to know what had made her roommate do something so "uncharacteristically cool".

In disgust she tossed the notebook aside. It was getting her nowhere really. She'd be able to live on her own with what she would earn. Maybe she could co rent a brownstone like Jody had done. Going to school would not mean an end to seeing Cooper either. He obviously knew where she went to school, and she came home at least one weekend a month.

When her alarm clock woke her the next morning she shut if off angrily, going through her mind of what it would be that she would wake up for. She then remembered that some of her ABA friends were having lunch together at twelve, and it was already 10:00. She dragged herself out of bed, excited at the prospect of seeing her friends again and dead tired from her mental wrestling match the night before.

By the time she was ready, it was too late to take the subway. She hopped into her car praying that the holiday traffic wouldn't be too horrific. While parking was scarce in Manhattan, it became nearly extinct during the season. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the chic restaurant was on the outskirts of the city, and she was able to find a parking place within five minutes. She was a few minutes late and discovered she was the first one to be there. Charlie and Jody were the next to arrive, and Maureen was suddenly wishing she had Cooper with her to make it less awkward. Luckily Anna also arrived single, and full of tales about ABA that Charlie hadn't been privy too. As soon as Eva and Eric walked through the door, Maureen could tell that Eva hadn't changed. She still spouted off whatever she felt like, regardless of who might have been listening and what they would think. In spite of herself, that was one quality about Eva that Maureen had always admired.


	4. Time For Decisions

_Here's the update ya'll. Usual I don't own anything 'cept the idea for this little fic. The end is also tucked safely away on my disc if anyone still cares and wants me to update._

"So Eva, Charlie tells me that Jonathan finally caved and made you a principal," Jody said

"I've been working my butt off for him. I'm just glad he noticed it. Dang, I need a cigarette," she said.

"Honey remember..." Eric warned her.

"I know I'm quitting," she snapped.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Charlie teased.

"Mmmm, mmmmm, honey I am not that brave," Eric said.

"He's too busy with Samuel," Anna teased.

"Ohh don't go there," Eric pleaded laughing hysterically.

"So Maureen what have you been up to?" Anna asked.

"I'm studying psychology. It's really fascinating what the human mind is capable of. I'm thinking of becoming a therapist."

"I don't know how you could have turned your back on dancing. Geez, I know I couldn't do it," Eva said.

The conversation turned to their latest escapades in ballet. Eva and Charlie were cast in an upcoming production of "Cinderella". Anna was currently in the "Nutcracker". Eric was only a footman for "Cinderella" but had been guaranteed a principal role in the next production. "Takes more pressure off me," he smiled. His ankle was still healing from when he had sprained it the previous spring. Jody was ecstatic about the newest ballet Cooper's company was performing. "It will be the last new one for a little while. Cooper is busy scouting for dancers, and our choreographer is leaving toward the end of next week."

"She's leaving that soon?" Maureen asked. She had thought the choreographer would be leaving around the first of the month.

"She wanted to be settled by New Years. Cooper's really in a rush to fill her spot. We have to look for a fourth roommate too. So if you guys know anyone, call me."

Suddenly something clicked. Everything came together delightfully fast in Maureen's mind.

"Jodie, I do. Can we go check it out after lunch?"

"Okay."

Once lunch was over, Maureen was eager to get out of there. She didn't know why it hadn't occurred to her before.

"One thing you would love about our brownstone is the parking," Jody observed. "We have our own stall, which you'd be the only one using, and it's underground, and secure too."

Jodie was right about that. Parking in NYC was usually a rarity at best. Even residential parking could be at a minimum.

If Maureen chose to live there, she would share a room with Jody. It was a two bedroom, with two girls in each room. The two other girls were dancers too. Maureen could see that a dancer or choreographer would be a great fit.

"You could move in right away, maybe even before you tell Coop you're taking the job," Jody suggested slyly.

"How did you know?"

"I had a hunch. When are you going to tell him?

"As soon as possible."

It was easy putting Maureen on the lease. "Congratulations," the manager said as he handed her a set of keys.

She walked down the street, marveling at how close her new apartment was to the studio. It was a five minute walk total. She felt as though she were walking on clouds. The apartment was great. She and her new roommates were going to be great friends. Her job was going to be wonderful, and there was that fling between her and Cooper that was begging to be developed into something better. She couldn't remember a time when she felt more complete and whole.

She found the door to the studio opened and walked in.

"Cooper," she called.

"Hello," a female greeted her. She was tall, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Hi, I'm looking for Cooper?" she questioned.

"Perhaps I can help you. I'm his choreographer, Julianne," she introduced herself.

"His choreographer?"

"Well, a little more than that you might say," she said, her words were laced with double meaning.

"Actually, I can just call him later," Maureen said, and made a hasty getaway, remembering a phrase that used to describe Coop. 'Anything in tights.'


	5. A New Begining

When Coop called her that night, she didn't answer her phone. Maureen promised herself she would never speak to him again. There was no reason to. He would obviously be very happy with his newest fling, but eventually Miss Perfect would get screwed over, just like she had been.

"So have you spoken with Maureen yet?" Jody asked in practice the next day.  
"She wouldn't answer my calls last night."  
"You're kidding?"  
"Why?"  
"Didn't you talk to her when she came down here yesterday?"  
"No."  
"I could have sworn that's where she was going," Jodie commented. "After she signed the lease, she took off somewhere in a huge hurry."  
"Yesterday afternoon?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You said she moved in with you girls."  
"Well, she's got to go back to Queens to get her things, but she's our 4th roommate in the Brownstone."

Coop smacked his hand against his forehead, with an inkling of just what had gone on.  
"Is she home right now?"  
"She might be."  
"Can we run down to your place?" he pleaded. His eyes lit with frantic urgency.  
"Let me change out of my toe shoes," she said, as she quickly removed them.  
To Cooper it seemed that every move of her hands as she slipped on her street gear was agonizingly slow.  
"Leave your duffle here. We'll come back," he said as they rushed out of the building.

They rushed down the street, and found the door locked. Jody hurriedly turned the key. "Maureen," she called inside. Coop was behind her. Jody ran down to her room which was still empty. The bathroom was empty.  
"She's probably in Queens," Jodie said. "She'll be back."  
Coop quickly dialed her on his cell phone. "Call me back. I'm sick of this game," he barked. Jody was startled by how uptight he seemed. She didn't dare ask what happened, and didn't get a chance to ask Maureen about it. Maureen had decided to spend the night at her parents still packing up her old room.

"You should come with us," Jodie urged her as Maureen curled up on the couch with the remote.  
"Why?"  
"No one should spend New Year's Eve on the couch alone, when they can go to a club where there will be a lot of friends, and a lot of hot guys."  
"I don't know anyone besides you and Coop."  
"And Jasmine, and Lexi."  
"Still, isn't it a private party?"  
"Since when have our parties ever been exclusive?" Lexi asked. "Jodie's right. You should come with us," she interjected.  
"Coop will be there."  
"No, he won't. He had plans with his sister tonight," Jasmine said.  
"Fine, I'll go," Maureen said as she got up from the couch and headed into her bedroom. She had no idea what to wear.

They entered the club, and quickly located the group from the company. Maureen was relieved to see she wasn't the only person not from the company who was there. They ordered a round of drinks. "Would you like to dance?" she heard someone ask. To her surprise, it was a rather attractive guy that was asking her. "Of course," she replied. Her drink sat on the table untouched as a few more guys headed her way. She felt another tap on the shoulder and turned around.

"Cooper?"  
"You and I need to talk," he said, a smile plastered on his face.They went up to the third floor of the club which was next to deserted. "What is going on?" he demanded to know.  
"Why should you care? You have your Flavor of the month now," she snapped back.  
"Julianne is my sister. I thought I would hire her as a temporary choreographer until either you accepted or somebody else came along."  
"Your sister?" Maureen repeated, wide eyed with sudden understanding.  
"Now what's this I hear about you moving to the city?"  
"I was going to tell you I accepted the job."  
"Will you still join the company?" he asked slipping his arms around her.  
"What about your sister?"  
"10…9…8," they heard the countdown begin below.  
"She's going back to school," he smiled, "she would much rather be a dancer anyway."  
"5…4…3…"  
"Happy New Year, Maureen."  
"Happy New Year Coop," she replied.  
He kissed her.

Epilogue:

Five Years Later in a Manhattan studio…

Maureen sat their daughter, Ava, on the floor as she and Coop set to work opening the studio for practice that day. Ava was almost twenty two months, and had been born two years after Coop, and Maureen were married.

Ava toddled over to her usual spot in the corner where sometimes she would play with her toys, but mostly she loved to just sit and watch them practice.

Jody was the first one as usual to arrive at practice. This time Eva trailed right behind her. Eva had come running to Cooper after she had mouthed off to Jonathan one too many times. Cooper was reluctant at first, but Eva thrived, once away from the culture of ABA, and Cooper's company gained another amazing dancer.

Jody and Charlie had gotten married a few months before Maureen and Cooper had, while Eva was still single. A reality T.V star with an attitude to match Eva's had been dating her, and things seemed to be going really well for them for the time being.

The other dancers arrived, and they spent two hours going over a number for the spring show. As they took a water break, Maureen looked over at the corner.  
"Honey, look," she said nudging her husband.  
In the corner their daughter was trying to do the same moves she had just seen the dancers do. They laughed, knowing they could expect little else. After all, her parents were both true dancers.


End file.
